Compression therapy is a common treatment for lymphedema and venous disease. Numerous compression garments exist to apply therapeutic pressures to a patient's limb. These garments wrap around the arm or leg of a patient and apply a compressive force to the affected limb. As these garments are stretched around the limb, they apply the compressive force. According to La Place's Law, the compression applied is a function of the tension, limb circumference and width of the garment/band. The farther that these garments are stretched (and the stiffer the material they are made of), the greater the compressive force applied to the limb. As a result, the compression level relates directly to the amount of stretch in the material.
Research has shown that certain compression levels are optimal to treat different circulatory ailments. Because there is a proven benefit to applying specific known levels of compression to the limb, there is a need for devices that can accurately measure the level of compression being applied. In the past, such compression measuring devices have included measurement cards (which measure the increasing distance between indicia on the garment as the garment is stretched). An example of this system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,723 owned by Circaid Medical of San Diego, Calif. Other measurement systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,679 and 7,942,838. However, a simpler and more easy to use system is desirable.
Specifically, what is desired is a compression garment having a built-in system that readily shows the compression level to the patient. Such a new system should be convenient to use, accurate, and not require a separate calibration tool. As will be explained below, the present invention provides such a system.